


第十二章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第十二章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

脸上冰凉柔软的触感把李东海从一场酣睡中唤醒。睁开眼就是自己十分迷恋的锋利的下颌线。

那人像是一夜未动，依然保持着昨晚入睡前揽着自己的姿势。他仰头看向那人专注的眉眼，收到一个冰凉但含着柔情蜜意的亲吻。李赫宰压着声线，沉沉地说：“早安。”

 

啊，一定又脸红了。

李东海感受着脸颊升高的温度，一边回以一个明亮的笑。

 

“要去看日出么？”李赫宰就像突然患上了皮肤饥渴症，修长的手指从昨晚开始就一直在他身上没离开，此时也捏着他柔软的耳垂，淡淡地问着。

“嗯，想看。”东海只觉得耳朵酥酥麻麻的触感沿着脸颊一路流向心脏，后又向下继续游走，最后汇合在那个清晨就十分精神的地方。

 

他突然涨红了脸，拿开李赫宰的手把他推下床，自己则是把头埋进被子，闷闷地说：“你先出去，我一会儿再起床。”

李赫宰突然被推开还有些愣，疑惑地开口：“我在这也不耽误你睡觉啊？”

“你快出去嘛！”李东海现在自然不好过，声音里都不自觉染上些缠绵的撒娇意味。

 

早晨本就沙哑的声音透过被子，放大了那一点细微的软糯。

就像软乎乎刚出生的小奶猫，还没睁眼就已经学会了挥舞肉肉的小爪子，在你心上挠来挠去，挠得你也跟着口干舌燥心痒难耐。对这样可爱又难得的小宝贝当然下不了手惩罚，只能抱起来亲着哄着，才能换来它露出柔软的小肚子，任你上下其手。

李赫宰虽然活了一百多年，但因为身体的变异，他早就忘记普通的、健康的男人，会有晨勃这回事。

直到把李东海从被子里扒出来，看着他全身蜷成一团，手放在胯间遮遮掩掩，脸上还泛着不自然的潮红，这才恍然大悟。

他有些尴尬的坐在床边，犹豫地问：“要我帮你吗？”

 

李东海如果不是因为现在起身形象不太雅观，真想一脚把李赫宰踹下床。心里大骂：“你要做就做问我的意见干嘛？！”他气鼓鼓的闭着眼睛咬住嘴唇不说话。

李赫宰挠了挠头，看着东海一脸气愤心里也委屈：我这不是怕你觉得我太流氓么......

两个人一时间僵持不下，最后还是李东海咬着牙说：“你要是什么都不做就快出去！”

只是话音未落眼前便暗下来，双手被人擒住拉到头顶。他立刻睁开眼，李赫宰也不看他，俯身吻上他的嘴唇。

 

不同于昨晚的蜻蜓点水，这一次的亲吻如同疾风骤雨席卷而来，带着不容拒绝的侵略性。

李赫宰的舌头强势侵入李东海的口腔，卷着他的舌头来到自己的嘴里，缠绕着转圈舔舐又推回，几个回合下来东海的嘴角便溢出无法吞咽的水渍。

李赫宰的另一只手也没闲着。他迅速扯下东海松松垮垮的睡裤，直接从内裤边缘探进去，一把握住东海完全勃起的性器。

滚烫颤抖的柱身突然被冰凉的手掌圈住，激得东海整个人打了个寒颤。

李赫宰却不给他适应的时间，放开水光潋滟的嘴唇，探头含住他敏感的耳垂。握着性器的手也直奔主题，不快不慢的动作起来。

 

东海的耳朵本就敏感，此时被李赫宰叼在嘴里，牙齿轻轻含咬，没有丝毫疼痛，取而代之是心跳加速的快感。下身传来的律动更让他整个人都紧绷起来。

双管齐下的刺激让他所有精神分崩离析。难以抑制的溢出呻吟，缱绻的喉音转了几转，尾声上扬得极尽魅惑。

 

李赫宰被这声音勾得动作一顿，动作着的手用力紧了紧，果然引来东海吃痛的闷哼。他的嘴唇贴着东海的嘴，借着说话时的嘴型厮磨，“嘘......别人都在睡觉。”

东海被他摩擦着嘴唇痒到不行。明明李赫宰体温很低，却觉得说话间铺洒的气息从他微张的口腔，一路灼烧到被掌控的下身。

他动动手臂想要一个拥抱，李赫宰却加力箍紧不愿放开。东海只能难耐的伸出舌尖描摹他的唇线，感受细致的唇纹。不出所料地被擒住舌头，享受对方品尝珍馐美馔般的舔咬啃噬。

直到舌头酸软发麻，他才满足收回，微眯着眼看向李赫宰。

李赫宰目光流连在他水润的眼，饱满的唇，看到他终于睁开眼，笑容徐徐放大。

东海再次挣了挣手臂，声音干涩却带着不容忽视的情欲，“抱......”

 

李赫宰顺从的放开禁锢的手，搂住他的腰，把他整个人抱到腿上。另一只手丝毫不受影响，尽职尽责的上下套弄着。

东海抵着李赫宰的额头垂眼看着自己。上衣完整的穿着丝毫不见凌乱；双腿光溜溜的被李赫宰的腿岔开，跪坐在他怀里；内裤虽然还穿着，只是本就容纳了鼓胀的性器，此时更多了一只修长的大手，紧紧的布料让每一个细微动作都清晰显现。

他清楚的看见自己前端溢出的液体濡湿了一小块布料。李赫宰凸起的指节顶起布料时，他感受到冰凉的掌心缓缓摩擦着顶端；而手掌向下移动抚慰柱身和底部的囊袋时，自己的顶端又颤动着戳起内裤，让被濡湿变深的范围愈加扩大。

整个过程循环往复，明明什么都看不见，却更加血脉喷张。

 

他收回眼神，头靠上李赫宰的肩膀，看着近在咫尺小巧轻薄的耳垂，张嘴含住。

李赫宰冰凉的耳垂裹他温热的口中，像是含了块冰爽又软糯的糖果，感受不到甜味，就只能加重力气，想要咬开看看里面是不是藏着蜂蜜一样甜美的夹心。

 

他此时就像一只餍足的小馋猫，正抱着最喜欢的小鱼干细细品尝。

他的手顺着李赫宰衬衣下摆伸进去，沿着消瘦的腰线反复摩挲。冰凉细腻的皮肤，像丝滑的绸缎，他把自己向他胸膛贴得更紧。

 

啊......真是要疯了。

李赫宰被勾的终于起了反应。李东海像个挂件一样贴在他身上，还在不停地四处点火。他惩罚似的攥紧了手，沉着脸开口：“你再闹今天就看不成日出了。”

“啊......可是我好想看啊......今年的第一次日出.......想和你一起......”李东海舒服得声音都在打转，一边呢喃着出声一边继续含着李赫宰的耳垂吸吮。

李赫宰无奈，只能偏偏头把自己的耳朵解救出来。

李东海正沉浸在探索甜蜜夹心的努力中。突然失去了心爱的糖果，他委屈的撇撇嘴，抬起头瞪了李赫宰一眼，才又重新在他肩膀上靠好。

他这一眼在李赫宰看来，就是实打实的媚眼，又有温暖的鼻息打在侧颈，他不得不绷紧身体，脖颈暴出青筋。

 

李东海却是找到了新玩具，他伸出舌头细细吮上眼前那条性感的青筋，随着青筋的颤动而上下舔吻。

李赫宰脑中绷着的弦在李东海不停地撩拨下终于断裂，他勉强维持着最后一丝理智，一改之前的和风细雨，手上加速动作起来，力道也变得粗暴。

李东海突然颤抖起来。李赫宰转头吻上他，把他所有的呻吟吞入腹中。他沉默的把人放回床上，收回手从旁边抽出纸巾，迅速的擦拭干净满手的粘稠。

也不理床上那人还在剧烈的喘息，他飞快地找出厚实保暖的裤子，和宽大的羽绒服，拉起那人围得严严实实。

李东海像个洋娃娃一样任他摆弄，直到那人给他套上棉鞋才恢复些清明，懒洋洋地问：“去哪里呀？”

 

李赫宰半拥着人去了顶楼，天空还蒙蒙黑着不见光亮。他把东海背起来，又让人环好他的脖子，自己紧紧搂住大腿，在起跑前才听不出情绪的回答。

 

“你不是要看日出么？我家也能看。”


End file.
